


Rosebud

by daHanci



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Beginnings, Multi, OT3, i love rose!!!! i love finnreyrose!!!! my new ot3 y'all i'm dead!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daHanci/pseuds/daHanci
Summary: Finn comes back to Rey with a crush. Rey understands. Rose is all too happy to fall in love with more than one Jedi at a time.(Luke gives them their space.)





	

When Rey first sees Finn again, he has someone with him.

(That doesn’t stop her from kissing him, obviously. And holding him for as long as she can.)

The person Finn’s with waits very politely, and Rey moves to shake her hand as soon as she can bear to separate herself from Finn.

“So, who’s this?”

“Rose,” Finn says, cracking a sideways smile. “The mechanic. We, uh. Got assigned to a thing together, and…” He tilts his head and looks at her in a way that’s probably meant to imply something.

Rey squints at Finn. She’s not good at reading these long pauses.

“I’ll tell you later,” Finn says, and Rey nods curtly. That’d probably be best; Rose is holding her polite expression very nicely but really shouldn’t be forced to stand here and listen to the couple talk.

Rey catches Rose’s eye and startles a little.

Rose has dark eyes. Like Finn’s, in a way, but also completely different; hers shine with curiosity and interest. She has a hard set to her eyebrows and mouth, despite her soft cheeks, and Rey guesses that choppy, soft haircut was self-inflicted.

Rey also guesses that she’s going to have a hard time keeping herself away from Rose, with those eyes.

Oops.

* * *

“She’s nice,” Finn says over the dishes they’re washing together. Luke got the message and cleared right out, airily waving his hand with some kind of excuse about having to water his plants, or something. 

Rose, similarly, shot upstairs while loudly noting there were probably some schematics for her to look over.

Rey didn’t miss the smile Finn sent after her.

“Oh, I can tell,” Rey says, holding up her plate to inspect it. The light bounces off of it and sends little beams across the house.

There’s another one of those long, meaningful pauses as Finn sets down his plate and leans on the counter. Rey hears the wind chimes jingling against a hanging plant.

“Are you mad?” Finn asks, wrapping the rag he’s using to dry the towels over his hand. “Because I get it, if you are. I’m not going to do anything, I mean, it’s not that I don’t love _you–”_

“I wasn’t concerned about that,” Rey says airily*. Well, she wasn’t before. She is now, a little. Despite her own feelings. “Why would I be mad? She’s pretty.”

“Yeah, but– wait.” Finn puts down his rag and chuckles, scratching his head. “Sorry, you mean she’s objectively aesthetically pleasing or you like her?”

“I like her,” Rey says, keeping her tone purposefully neutral. A little smile manages to slip through, despite her best efforts.

 _“Ooh,”_ Finn says. He adjusts his posture slightly, leaning on the wall in a way that makes Rey want to smack him with her towel. “Well, it’s too bad for you, Rey. There’s only room for one hunk in this house.”

“That’s right, and seeing as it’s _my_ house, it looks like you’re going to be facing these guns,” Rey says, dropping her plate into the sink and flexing threateningly.

“Oh, I’m _so scared,”_ Finn says, leaning forward.

Rey’s just about to use These Guns to pull him forward and kiss him when Rose shows up in the stairwell.

“The sinks’ overflowing,” she says.

“Whoops.” Finn reaches past Rey to turn it off.

* * *

The following days are less awkward than Rey had expected. She flirts with Rose, Finn flirts with Rose, and Rose flirts back with a power that surprises even Finn (known master of terrible pick-up lines.)

Luke potters around the house hanging new plants and making loud remarks about how it would be So Nice if his niece would Get A Move On with settling down and getting married.

Rey responds by having several in-depth arguments with Rose and Finn over how many children they’re all going to have. Rose refuses to personally bear a single one, though she’s fine with taking care of whatever spawn may come to existence; Finn thinks two is the perfect number and won’t budge on that; and Rey plans on having children until they run out of room to house them.

“You don’t seem like the type to want kids,” Rose says one morning, wiping dirt off of Luke’s beloved plant pots.

“I’m full of surprises.” Rey puts the plant she’s watering back in its place and puts her hands around Rose’s waist. “And speaking of surprises–”

“–it’ll be a surprise if Rose ever finishes with that one spot, yeah,” Finn says, coming out of nowhere. “If I didn’t know you better, Rose, I’d say you were distracted by something.”

Rey grins at Finn from behind Rose’s back.

“Distracted? _Why_ might I be distracted?” Rose asks, pouting as she furiously scrubs the little brown stain she’s been working on for the past ten minutes. Rey guiltily relinquishes her hold on Rose.

“I have _no idea_ ,” Finn says, dragging out the last two words before twirling Rose around and kissing her. Rey leans up and kisses Rose too, for good measure. “And forget that spot; I spent a whole day trying to get it off. It’s not happening.”

Rose frowns at him, then finally cracks a smile and punches his shoulder.

“So, what do you reckon Luke sent us out here on purpose to get us together?” she asks, and Finn puts his arms around both her and Rey’s shoulders.

“Ah, I’m pretty sure he knew what he was doing. He said there were a couple of ladies loudly screaming my name, which was obviously super familiar to me, so…” Finn makes an innocent face. “I came over here to save you from your distress.”

“Neither of us,” Rey says, detaching herself from Finn with a false pout, “have _ever_ screamed your name. Rose enjoys screaming _my_ name, obviously–”

“–oh shut up, I’m not the one who was _begging_ her girlfriend to take her clothes off last night–”

“–I’ve never begged anything from anyone, maybe in your _dreams–”_

 _“–_ what’s this about taking off clothes last night? Without _me?_ I _–”_

“Oh, shut up,” Rey and Rose say in unison, just before they kiss him in apology.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, the title is 'rosebud' and it's a BUDding relationship... aha... I'm hilarious.
> 
> Anyway, in celebration of SWCO giving us the first name of the character we've all been dying to meet, I give you: finnreyrose, my new favorite ship. Please enjoy, and I hope I'm the first out with a fic on this nonsense.


End file.
